Cold Girl
by ImaginaryGirl3
Summary: En el instituto Fairy Tail hay cientos de jóvenes con talentos especiales,algunos lo usan para su propio beneficio,otros para ayudar a los demás y otros para hacerle la vida imposible a los demás.Juvia Lockser es una de ellos,tiene una personalidad fría y violenta.Ahora su próxima víctima Gray Fullbuster ¿Podrá cambiar a Juvia o caerá ante ella?
1. Chapter 1

_Cold Girl_

Prólogo

En el instituto Fairy Tail hay cientos de jóvenes con talentos especiales,algunos lo usan para su propio beneficio,otros para ayudar a los demás y otros para hacerle la vida imposible a los demá Lockser es uno de ellos,tiene una personalidad fría y origen está en como fue creciendo,los niños alrededor la califican como una fenómeno y la hacen a un ha decidido tomar venganza haciéndolo lo mismo a los demás, y por un simple error Gray Fullbuster será su próxima víctima.¿Podrá cambiar a Juvia o caerá ante ella?...

Sonaba la canción 'This is War' mientras los estudiantes de la preparatoria Fairy Tail celebran el aniversario número veinte de esta prestigiosa institució chicas cuelgan afiches sobre él aniversario mientras los murmullos alegra y emocionados de los chicos inundan el ás del gimnasio sucede una situación de total contraste,se oyen gritos y llantos, una chica de cabello hondurado azul oscuro sostiene contra la pared a una chica de cabello blanco y corto.

-¡Po-Por favor déjame!-Solloza la albina mientras agarra las manos de su agresora, las cuales su ubican enemiga cuello de su camisa.

-¡¿Acaso no tienes valor para sostener lo que dijiste,perra?!-Contesta enfurecida levantando su mano creando un círculo azul de magia,el cual esta a punto de estrellar contra la cara de su víctima.

-¡Se lo ruego,por favor perdóneme!-Solloza más fuerte realmente un gran alivio, ha sido perdonada y cae al lo más rápido que puede.

La peliazul mira a la pared mientras una persona se para detrás de sobre su hombre y reconoce a la figura.

-¿Otra vez,idiota?-Un joven de cabello negro y piercing's regaña.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa Gajeel.-Advirtió la peliazul tomando su bolso y su chaqueta.

Continuará...

Notas: Esto es sólo como un prólogo,depende de los resultados haré cada capítulo de mil en resumen, este fic tiene como un cambio de personalidades en los que la disfruten. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1:Un simple error.

La campana suena advirtiendo que las clases chico de cabello negro azulado camina por los pasillos apresurado ya que se le ha hecho tarde para un pasillos están inundados de jóvenes en busca de su casillero haciendo que él trayecto sea muy difícil de cruzar.

-¡Quítense por favor!-Pedía él joven tratando de atravesar la muralla humana.

La campana ha sonado hace escasos minutos y una chica arrecostada a la pared está sumida en sus pensamientos y en la música que escucha de sus audí parecer esté inconveniente será muy problemático para la Directora Polyousca(o como se escriba).El rechinar de sus tacones no es suficiente para despertar a la maga de agua de su profundo trance,así que remueve sus audífonos bruscamente.

-¿Qué carajos...?-Subió sus ojos marinos para encontrarse con la brusca entidad,tragó grueso pues ya sabía lo que le esperaba de esa directora inquebrantable.

-¿Así que escapándose de clase Señorita Lockser?-Puso un tono serio y satisfactorio.

-Espere,yo no-Fue interrumpida.

-Ni se esmere en crear una ridícula excusa,usted está quedará en la institución hasta las seis de la tarde.-Se dió media vuelta y sin mirar dijo-Espero que esté buscando un trabajo Señorita Lockser,por que creo que usted es demasiado problemática y no creo que dure mucho aquí.-Sonrió victoriosa y se encamina hacia la dirección.

-Maldita bruja.-Rechinó los dientes de la cólera y apretó con increíble fuerza los puñ ó su mochila y se dirigió a clase molesta e irritada.

Arrastra los pies y golpea un casillero dejandólo terriblemente persona se asoma a ver que ha ocurrido,una chica rubia de ojos chocolate.

-¿estás bien?Oí un estruendo y pensé..-Miró el casillero y salió corriendo gritando terriblemente asustada.

Juvia siguió camiando de manera enojada maldiciendo y golpeando pronto sintió un empujón muy fuerte en el hombro que la hizo retroceder,pudo notar unos cabellos azul oscuro,giró la cabeza un poco más para lograr ver una gran silueta.

-¡Lo siento!-Se oía decir a lo lejos del pasillo a un joven de ojos sólo se volteó lentamente y inmediatamente se sintió como como la temperatura bajó.

-¡Idiota,regresa aquí!-Gritó tal orden Fullbuster se paró en seco.-¿Qué crees que haces imbécil?-Se acercó a Gray mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Ya te pedí disculpas,tengo que llegar a un examen y tengo prisa.-La aparta con él brazo sin saber que este puede ser la razón de su siente un frío golpe en él para encontrar la razó . Muchos círculos de color azul y sabe que está en en problemas.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Esquiva los golpes de agua.

-¡Cállate y muérete!-Lanzó un golpe detenido por una pared de hielo que Gray creó.

Los dos se disponían a contraatacar cuando un ruido seco azota el pasillo y los deja inmó directora ha aparecido.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarla en estos líos,señorita Juvia?-La mira fijamente.-Detesto hacer esto,pero además de su castigo de hoy tendrá 2 horas de castigo diario durante una hacia Fullbuster.-Y en cuanto a usted señor Fullbuster,le espera el mismo castigo.¡Ah!, se me én perderá su examenen de hoy,pero como usted es un gran estudiante se le repondrá en una dió media vuelta y sonó sus altos tacones ante la cerámica.

-Bien hecho idiota.-La peliazul se levanta y se va.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con esa chica,eh?-Dijo en voz baja recogiendo sus cosas y levantándose.-Por su culpa tengo que estar castigado,carajo.-Refundió la voz.

Snx:Cambio de escena.*

Juvia camina por los pasillos en busca de una salida de ese instituto,ya no soporta el ambiente ni la a la ventana pensando en las posibilidades, pero reflexiona y resiste ante la posibilidad de un castigo mayor del que ya sentimientos a llover grandes deprime y como única escapatoria (lo único que conoce) es desquitándose con alguien má una víctima,camina por los pasillos colérica y a una rubia que la mira de mala rubia ríe y murmura algo inmediatamente.

-Hey rubiecita.-La empuja.-¿Acaso eres esa tal Lucy?-Reta.

-Sí-Responde debílmente ante la Lockser.

-Déjame decirte algo,idiota.-Se acerca violentamente a Lucy.-Yo soy Juvia Lockser.-La apunta con el dedo índice a muy corta distancia.-Así que no busque problemas conmigo,golfa.-La vuelve a empujar contra la a levantar él brazo formando un puño directo a toda su fuerza,pero es parada en seco por un agente externo,siente una presión cerca del hombro,en su voz grave inunda sus tí escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo.

-Eso no es de señoritas.-Un chico le rubia aprovecha para correr mientras puede.

Continuará...

Holo.(?

Respuestas a los comentarios...

**Rita Uchiha Namikaze:gracias** por tú comentario,espero cumplir sus expectativas. :)

Sinnombreespecifico:pues esta Juvia es diferente,como la de Edolas,pero se explicará por que es así. :)

CarolinaVargaslillo: O.O ¿Qué carajos es bakan? :)

Guest: Pues la respuesta es fácil, es ahxcjdesxhjidesejncjkxmjdhdjs n o fidedigna brechas ¿qué idioma es ese?

ImaginaryGirl3 fuera.:)


	3. Chapter 3

Cold Girl.

_**Aclaración:Chicas, las de los review' siento demasiado sí algunas cosas no se entienden,verán,les contaré una mis fic's desde el celular y también los subo desde ahí.Uso Word,tiene un autocorrector y ustedes saben que aveces puede escribir otras cosas,y como dicen por aquí(Costa Rica) Es una chet .-.,¡oh! Y háganme saber sí hay chicos que leen esto,aveces siento que mis historias las leen sólo fin arreglaré este maldito autocorrector.(Quiero aprovechar para promocionar mi historia:Catalepsia's Girl en fictionpress :))**_

Capítulo 2:Hielo & Agua.

-Eso no es de señoritas.-Una voz masculina habla,mientras la rubia aprovecha para escapar de la ira de la maga de voltea lentamente y ve a una chico de cabello blanco sosteniendo su brazo delicadamente.

-Cállate.-Se suelta violentamente.-Apreta los puños.

-No te había visto antes...-Toma su muñeca.-Soy Lyon Bastia.¿Y tú como te llamas?-Se acerca.

-Qué le importa.-Responde desviando la joven Bastia abre los ojos.

-Lo siento,no debí acercarme tanto.-Retrocede.-Te veré después chica azul-Sonríe y se va,dejando a la Lockser confundida.-Voltea una última vez.-Algún día nos veremos de nuevo.-Guiña el ojo de manera sensual(?.La Lockser se sonroja un su mochila y se dispone a ir a su por los largos pasillos un poco de melancolía,entra al aula de castigo y al abrir la puerta ve lo que de alguna manera se los ojos con gran indiferencia,se sienta a la otra esquina de la clase intentando no acercársele.

Un silencio incómodo inunda el salón hasta que la puerta se abre revelando a una albina ondulada con una gran sonrisa.

-Ara ara,¿Quién tenemos aquí?-Mira a a Gray y se sorprende.-Oh,Gray,es toda una sorpresa encontrarte aquí.-Se sienta en su escritorio.

-¡No es lo que parece Mira-Sensei,estoy aquí por culpa de esa mujer!-Se levanta de golpe y apunta con el dedo índice.

-Gray,apuntar a la gente es de mala educación.-Regaña.-Juvia,has estado aquí tantas veces que no sé que ponerte a hacer.-Dijo pensativa.-¿Por qué no ordenas la biblioteca con Gray?-Pregunta ordenando su escritorio.

-¡¿Yo,con él/ella?!-Casi gritaron al unísono parándose de los pupitres.

-Así,es.-Afirmó.-Les recomiendo que lo empiezen de una vez.-Sonrió.

Juvia suspiró de mala manera,miró a Gray rodando los ojos y tomando su mochila para irse azotando la la siguió de mala manera.

-¿Sabes?En realidad no sé que carajos tienes contra mí,pero no me metas en tus estúpidos líos.-Caminan de manera rápida por los pasillos,Juvia va muy responde a las preguntas de las puertas de la biblioteca,azotándolas contra la cara del Fullbuster.

-Sólo no me dirijas la palabra.-Se subió a una escalera tratando de alcanzar un estante.

-No será problem...-Sin querer vió un poco debajo de la falda azul de la Lockser,no sin antes ser golpeado por un libro con gran fuerza.

-Y tampoco me veas,idiota.-Tiró otro libro que se estrelló contra el piso.

Pasó alrededor de una hora que uno de los dos decidió romper el silencio.

-Veo que te gusta ese libro,digo,no lo has soltado desde que llegamos.-Gray preguntó cargando una pila de se sonrojó un poco y no respondió nada.-¿Acaso vas a seguir ignorándome?-Preguntó un poco enojado.

-No me agradas mucho que digamos así que no me interesa tener ningún tipo de conversación.-Agregó archivando unos papeles.

-Como sea,sólo intentaba ser amable.-Agregó subiéndose a una siguió archivando papeles hasta que cuando se disponía a caminar se golpeó él pie con una silla y produjo un grito de dolor moderado.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!-Se voltea hacia Juvia y sin querer pierde el equilibrio y reacciona rápidamente y lo atrapa antes de que impacte en el sus caras se encuntran a milímetros de lo suelta y cae al piso.

-Ten más cuidado.-Vuelve a archivar los papeles como sí nada.

Continuará...

Qué les parece?

Holo.

Respuestas a los review's.

**Rita uchiha Namikaze:Me hacen tan feliz tus comentarios :DPues no sé,ella siempre ha sido muy enamorada de Gray y un poco tonta y ás hacerla todo lo contrario fue lo que me inspiró.**

**CarolinaVargaslillo:Gracias,aquí está el capi :3**

**Sinnombreespecifico: :#Creo que ya te expliqué por que, en la primera parte.**

**Datos especiales:Puede que actualize rapidísimo o lentísimo pero es por que escribo 5 fic's al mismo tiempo y sufro crisis de exámenes :(.Preguntenme lo que quieran :D**

**ImaginaryGirl3 fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cold Girl :))

Capítulo 3:

El castigo había pasado con la rápidez del jóvenes guardan sus cosa disponiendo a regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

-Hey...-Tomó aire y empacó sus libros.-¿Acaso te robarás ese libro?-Señaló a la chica que metía unos libros en su bolso,entre ellos el que no soltó en todo el volteó al instante escondiendo su bolso detrás de ella.-No puedo permitir que nos metas en más problemas.-La miró seriamente.

-No...-Miró al suelo.-Lo devolveré.-Afirmó colocó el bolso en el hombro y tomó el libro en sus finas manos.-¡Pero no hoy!-Afirmó corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Maldición...-Condenó y corrió tras ella.

Juvia alcanzó la puerta apenas siendo seguida por Gray,Juvia dobló al pasillo derecho y bajó las escaleras con delicadeza.

-¡Espera!-Gritó captando su atención.

-Ah...-Volteó para encontrarse con Gray con la mano extendida tratando de ó un momento de correr,pero desafortunadamente Gray no pudo y su mano con impulso empujó fuertemente a Juvia por la espalda ocasionando que cayera por las escaleras.

Todo pasó en cámara libros volaron por el aire soltando varias páginas, los lapiceros cayeron al piso regando su tinta,los cabellos de Loxar flotan en el aire esperando él impacto que llega al fin silenciando el cuerpo de Loxar yace en los escalones inmóvil, su cara se enconde bajo su cabello,ha caído de se queda estático por unos instantes ante los recientes acontecimientos,reacciona y corre a voltea hacia él y la pone en sus regazos.

-¡Vamos despierta!-La sacude levemente-¡Despierta!-Aumenta la fuerza y se detiene al notar una marca en su inmediato un escalofrío recorre su columna vertebral,desliza sus dedos suavemente sobre su que ella abra un poco los ojos adolorida.

-Umm...-Dió un gemido de dolor y vió todo mareada y confusa.-Que pasó...-Apenas artículo mareada y débil.

-De verdad lo siento,lo siento,lo siento...-Se disculpa arrepentido.

-Supongo que estoy bien.-Se levanta.

-¿Pe-pero cuando te caíste...-Tartamudea quitando el fleco de su cara haciendo ver la marca.

-¿Qué?-Pasó su mano por la frente en busca de alguna anomalía.-Eso pasó hace 5 años.-Lo miro con un aire lógico.

-Gracias a Dios...-Suspiró de tranquiladad.

-Bueno yo me vo...¡Ahh!-Su tobillo flaquea y la hace caer.

-¡Ésta vez no fui yo!-La ayuda a levantarse.

-Espera,no me tobillo no está bien.-Afirma mirando al piso.

-A ver.-La sienta en las escaleras y toma su tobillo.-Wow está bastante inflamado.-Lo mira detalladamente.-Creo que van a tener que amputarte el pie.-

-¿¡Qué?!-Se sobresalta asustada tratando de ver su tobillo.

-Tranquila,sólo fue una broma.-Ríe.

-No es gracioso,imbécil.-Golpea su hombro.

-Ay,pero sí no aguantas nada.-Se defiende.-Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa,en ese estado no podrás caminar en unos días al parecer.-Afirma mirandola.

-No hace falta...-Trata de levantarse por sí sola,siendo detenida por Gray.

-Vamos.-Alza a Juvia y la pone en su su mochila y la de ella.-Espero que te guste ir a caballito.-Dijo sarcástico,a lo que no recibió respuesta por parte de Loxar.

Gray caminó por las calles de Magnolia con Juvia en su espalda,pasaron unos minutos para que llegaran a Fairy Hills.

-Aquí es-Dijo la peliazul mientras Gray la baja de su espalda.

-Una cosa más-Tomó a Juvia de la mano y la jala.-Esto,hay que devolverlo.-Saca un libro de su mochila.

-Hey,no.-Hace un puchero intentando alcanzarlo.-Dame eso.-Lo intenta alcanzar de los altos brazos de Gray.

-Hahah,sólo si lo alcanzas.-Afirmó subiendo más él libro.

Continuará...

Respuestas a los review's.

Rita Uchiha Namikaze:Gracias,ya las aprove í que ahora podré actualizar más guapa.

Sore-chan:Nueva lectora :D gracias,trataré de cumplir tus expectativas.

Sinnombreespecifico: *-*

Imaginarygirl3 Fuera.


End file.
